


Twisted Lies

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Spoilers, mentions of sexual abuse, tiny bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Chrissie barges into the pub having found out Aaron kidnapped Lachlan. Aaron tells her exactly why he flipped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If the kidnapping comes up, this is how I would like it to go. 
> 
> (Lachlan cannot continue to keep getting away with stuff. The lies he was going to tell about Robert were truly sickening.)

“Fancy a game of darts, boys?” Adam asked with a smile, “You guys against me and the wife?”

“Oi!” Vic said, giving him a nudge, “Who are you calling ‘the wife’?”

“Sorry,” Adam laughed, “My beautiful, amazing wife.”

“Better,” Vic snorted as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Aaron looked at Robert, “What do you say? Fancy showing these guys?”

“I’m up for that,” Robert replied, “Let’s show them how it’s done.”

“Oh eh?” Adam chuckled, “That sounds like fighting talk.”

“Bring it, Barton,” Robert said, pushing himself off his stool. The four of them gathered around the dart board ready to start a game when Chrissie barrelled into the pub with Lachlan in tow.

“Erm, excuse me!” Chas shouted immediately from behind the bar, “You aren’t welcome in here!”

“Yeah, poisonous scum!” Diane yelled from her place at one of the tables.

“Diane,” Doug gritted, trying to stop her from causing a scene but Diane ignored him,

“You should be locked up by now!” she stated.

Chrissie stood her ground and shook her head, “Me, locked up? What about him?” she pointed at a shocked Aaron, “He kidnapped my son!”

Aaron cast his eyes down to the floor as he felt the weight of everyone’s gaze on him. He only looked up when he felt the supportive hand of Robert on his shoulder. 

“You can’t come in here throwing accusations like that around,” Chas was unimpressed and so was Cain who was sat near her at the bar,

“Look, just do one, alright? No-one cares.”

Chrissie threw her hand up, “Aaron kidnapped my son on the day of the crash. Nearly got him killed!”

“Yeah but he didn’t!” Robert stepped forward furious, “Lachlan got out with barely a scratch on him and didn’t even try to help Aaron.”

“So that’s why he was there?” Victoria whispered beside him as Chrissie took a step towards her ex,

“Why should he have helped? He had been held hostage!”

“Ending up in the water wasn’t Aaron’s fault!” Robert shouted back. 

“Why the hell would you take him hostage?” Cain ignored the rowing pair and was pointing between an anxious looking Aaron and Lachlan. 

Chrissie heard him and swung around with a laugh, “Oh that’s the best bit. Apparently he thought Lachlan was a threat.”

“A threat?” Cain narrowed his brow, sensing something was off. Aaron had gone back to looking at the floor and even Lachlan had begun to look sheepish. 

“Something isn’t right here,” Adam stated, he too noticing the same as Cain.

“Of course, something isn’t right!” Chrissie shrieked, “He kidnapped my son! You come after my family with your accusations but you’re the ones need locking up!”

“You have got some nerve,” Robert started, taking another dangerous step closer but Aaron pulled him back.

“Leave it, Robert,” he warned gently, running a hand down his face.

“Look,” Chas put her hands on her hips, “What is going on? Aaron, why would you kidnap him?”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Robert whispered.

“I told you; he thought Lachlan was a threat,” Chrissie reiterated.

“Oh that’s a load of-" Cain began but Aaron cut him off,

“He was going to accuse Robert of abuse!”

Everyone froze as they let those words sink in. Chrissie stared at him, wide-eyed so he continued,

“He said, he was going to tell people that Robert...that he…sexually abused him.” As Aaron began struggling with the words, Robert put his hands in his.

“That’s disgusting,” Vic stated, glaring hard at Lachlan, who was shifting on his feet, clearly guilty but he still tried to defend himself,

“Robert was all over Rebecca; he needed to back off.”

“You are such a liar,” Aaron gritted. He removed his hand from Robert’s and moved towards Lachlan in anger, “Rebecca was all over Robert and he didn’t want her anywhere near. Your whole family is warped.”

“Says you,” Lachlan spat.

“You haven’t got a clue, have you?” Aaron closed his eyes and took a step back. When he opened his eyes again they were pricking with the threat of tears and he turned to Chrissie, “Your precious son was going to use his therapy for his lies. He was going to tell them that what he did to Alicia was because of Robert did to him. Only Robert’s done nothing.”

There were gasps of horror from across the room. Leyla stood up immediately in defence of her sister and pointed at Lachlan, “You sick little creep!”

“You can’t lie about things like that!” Harriet added from beside her.

“You really don’t care what you did to Alicia, do you?” Eric scoffed incredulously as Diane threw her hand up,

“This is what I mean; he is poisonous scum!”

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Cain told Lachlan and Chrissie, his tone brooking no argument. 

Lachlan didn’t look like he wanted to argue; he had turned a shade of red and was unable to look at anyone in the eye. Chrissie, however, was desperate, 

“So you all just believe, Aaron!” she argued, “Even though he had my son locked in the boot of his car, utterly terrified?”

“You bet we believe our Aaron,” Cain stated firmly, daring her to try again. 

“Don’t you dare say he is a liar,” Robert spat at the same time. 

Chrissie opened and closed her mouth a few times but when she looked like she was going to spout out something else, Aaron shifted forward again,

“I may have kidnapped him. He may have been terrified; felt alone and trapped. But that is nothing, nothing, compared with how he made Alicia feel. How Gordon made me feel. Your son may never have said anything but the fact that he even threatened to say someone abused him…he ain’t right in the head.” He was shaking by the time he’s finished and Robert gently pulled him backwards into a hug. Adam also rubbed a supportive hand down his back.

Chrissie was also shaking by the end of Aaron’s words. Tears beginning to stream down her face as she grabbed hold of Lachlan’s arm and marched them both out of the pub.

The pub remained silent for a few minutes. Robert deciding to guide Aaron through to the back, nodding at his family members to reassure them that they would be ok.

“He never did get the punishment he deserved,” Leyla spoke up eventually, “Lachlan should have been locked away a long time ago.”

“No argument here,” Eric nodded, sadly.

“Well, they won’t be coming in here again,” Chas said to the room at large. She shook her head and Cain frowned,

“You ok, sis?” he asked quietly.

Chas gave him a small smile, “I’m fine. Aaron’s with Robert so…”

“It must have hurt so much to hear Lachlan lie like that,” Vic sighed. The darts had been forgotten and she and Adam returned to sitting at the bar.

“Don’t blame him for the kidnapping that’s for sure,” Adam stated, wrapping his arms round his wife’s middle. 

“I don’t think anyone would,” Cain agreed, “I’d have done a lot worse.”

…

Robert handed Aaron a glass of water, “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Aaron whispered, taking the glass but sitting it down on the table in front of him. He smiled as Robert sank down next to him and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“You ok?” Robert asked, placing a gentle kiss atop Aaron’s head.

“Yeah,” Aaron breathed. He bit his lip, “I’m sorry.”

Robert sat forward so he could look at Aaron properly, “Don’t you dare apologise, ok? You have got nothing to be sorry for.”

Aaron blinked at him but then nodded slowly, “ok”

“Ok,” Robert repeated with a smile. He sat back, “Do you want to talk about it?” He felt Aaron shift slightly beside him,

“No,” the younger man whispered, “Can we just forget it? At least for now?”

Robert took hold of his hand and squeezed it, “So…do you want to go back out and finish beating those two idiots at darts? Or do you just wanna stay here and watch a film?”

Aaron moved his head and blinked up at him with a smirk, “Is there not a third option?”

Robert snorted and them smirked back, “Oh there is always a third option.”

“Good, because I want to play scrabble with Liv.”

The expression on Robert’s face made Aaron laugh, “I’m kidding, you muppet.”

The older man rolled his eyes and grabbed Aaron in a particularly ticklish spot around his middle, which cause him to try and squirm away in a fit of giggles. 

Chas smiled at them from the door and left them to it. 

…


End file.
